Twisted
by SEA GODDESS OF EARTH
Summary: Reposted, what if vash and knives weren't the olny plants? the story is really good! summary inside plezz give it a chance you like plezz R/R i'll bet great full and R/R your story thanks!
1. Default Chapter

REPOSTED!!!!

Hi, everyone this is my fic for Tirgun and I hope you like the story and please

R/r my story and my other one that I have written. So here we go!

Summary about the story:

What if there was another ship that was trying to create another human plant, besides Vash and knives. Another seed ship. But this one wasn't made the same way as vash and his bother, well kinda of…but some thing went wrong came out differently and decided to use THE SISTERS for other uses.

Chapter: one  "White room"

Light's flickered on and off. There was a silence in the room, which was odd. Because there were usually there noise coming from the other room in the other side, which were connected to the mirror, which I knew they could see in to my room, but I couldn't see the other side. 'They keep me well in check' I snorted to my self. I sat on the chair where my table was. 'Been a year ago I was born' every since that day I was born I remember the bubble and how peaceful I was with my other sister, my twin. The day we were realest, that was the last time I ever saw my sister with me. They kept us in different rooms. And we never saw each other. I heard once in the other side of my room were they kept a watchful eye on me. 'They thought I couldn't her them.' They said that it would affect my training and my development for the experiment I was going throw. Why would they put me throw? What I understand I was made to help the humans Ever since the humans left their home planet they depended on the plants to survive. That when a Doctor Marv Collins had the idea of create the plant bubble to trap their energy so the humans would use it. The doctor who had look after me was called Ray Simtheson and with a crew of two other males, which were, Max Red and one who simple called himself "Sir". We didn't carry human in are ship, like the other seed ship. That's what was even more bazaar to me. That only meant that they had other plans for my sister and me. Here everyone look at her as a monster, a thing, a nothing compared to them the human, who are the one's doing all the experiments on me. Like lab rat. Not even the one who manned me was kind to me 'I wander how they treat my sister?' If it was as brutal towards at me, they were as them same with my sister or worse. That made me extremely angry. (She was wherein a long shirt that reaches her thighs and a pair of shorts and some white shoe's.) Often when I wasn't training or going throw some stupid experiments, I would think about my sister. Max he was very cruel to me he would beat me in my training room and sometimes when I would go to sleep. Just because I was different.

The only one who was kind to me was a young woman who came here when I was three months I came out the bubble. Her name was Rem (don't know her last name he he)(and lets say that she could go to other ship and visit other plant ok) she took care of another plants in other ship that carried human frozen in suspension. She that I was special and that I were in good hands. For some reason I didn't believe her. And I was right. That next day I was in hell.

**Flashback**

After the day Rem came and visited. Max came in the morning in to my room. He first kicked me really hard in my stomach to wake me up. It was the first time a felt pain, it was horrible! It took my breath away; it took long while to get up. . 

"Arrrrggggg! Get up you piece of shit!" he shouted with annoyance in his voice. Then got me from my neck and raised me, he push me against the wall. 

"Well well'' he snickered "What do we have here. Hmmm. Long jet black hair and with two stripes of golden in the front, just like you sister what pair 

 Of freaks" he laughed 

I raised my face and some hair that always cover my eyes and glared at him.

"And look at that those eyes (there reds and yellow shades in the sides look really cool)

  Make the proof that you are a freak," he said with a smirk

"What the hell you want!" I shouted, the thought spoke about my sister like that.

His smirk faded away and started to walk up to me, with one swift move he crab my neck and slap me two time; still holding my neck

A trickle of blood came from my mouth  "Hpm…humans" I spoke in low voice. He was about to slap me again when "sir" came in the room.

"Hey, cut that out and bring her in to the room! Now!" he shouted

"Fine" he snickered then her lowered his face and spoke in low voice and said

"I'll get you later" he said with a smirk and he removed his hand just to put caroler on me 'what am I a dog!'

"This" he pointed at the caroler "is for, if you try something stupid and try to escape

. Understand. Hmm here get a taste" he pushes a button that he had on the watch.

Just then the caroler started to sparkle some electricity "hueh" suddenly a huge wave 

Of electricity caved her whole body. "Yelp!!" she closed her eyes shut and fell to the ground knees, she closed her mouth; she was trying not to scream of pain running throw her body. 'No! Am not going to she me cry out AM NOT GOING TO GIVE HIM THE 

SAFACATION! 

He removed his hand from the button, "haaahaaa" he paused and look down at her.

He grabs her shoulder and started to drag her to the room. Walking throw the halls I 

Notice there were cameras everywhere in each corner. 'Even if I tried to escape where  

Would I go?' she said to herself. With a sadness in her voice, of Crouse she never let any human she her like that, at a weak state. After a turn we made to a room where a saw huge computers and other stuff. They made me stand up straight. Just then Ray came in and measured my whole body. 'I wonder why she is measuring my body for?' me about five minutes later Ray walks out and nodes to Max and Sir

Sir grabs my wrist and led me to a huge chair and sat me down, the strap my hands down 'what are they going to do?' she said worried voice but didn't show on her face. Max started to look at my right and started to apply rubbing alcohol on to my arm.

"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt. Much" with that stupid smirk

Then came Sir with a hot poker but it had numbers on it, then they push it against my arm

 "Ark!" I look away, a tear wanted to come out but it didn't happened.When they remove the hot poker I turned my face to see what they put on me '000756'. They removed the straps.

"Max take back to her room" he stated with that said Max look at her and smirk

"Ok" he then spoke to me. "Get up and lets go, and now try anything stupid, freak". I got and started to walk he signaled me to go in front.

As I entered the room I notice that there was a box on top of my table. 'Hmmm what can that be?'  I walk in and headed to the table.

"Open the box" 

I opened and I found a pair of boots which black and had five buckles and a shirk/ short, which was leather. And a sleeveless shirt (more like spaghetti straps) had a v-neck that went down to her mid stomach. The shirt was sadden and had the same color of my eyes bloody red and back was straps show a lot of back and last pair of clothing was a pair of gloves that were shine leather and most of the had was showing. It reaches all the way to my elbows. There was a little that said; here your new suit for training and your name is "Shadow". Ray. ' That's why she was measuring me'

She was going to take her shirt of when she remembered that Max was still in the room. (Which was only a table and chair, she slept in the floor)

"What are you waiting for, change" with that smirk even wider. I raised my eye brown just about to Protest, when he was going to push the button, I shut my mouth and turned around and removed my shirt the only I was wearing was my short shorts, that's about it and I had to take those of too. In a second I was naked then he came up to me and…

****End of flashback****

A tear was going to come out when the 'I was really young, that bastered'

 Door opened and she walks in

"Hi sweetie do you remember me Shadow?" with a warm smile

I look up and nodded 'Rem'

"Come on lets walk" she offer's her hand

I look at it and decline; I got my chair and started to the door. I glance back and wait for her. She passes by with that same smile.

"Come on follow me"

I did what I was told and started down the hall. I haven't been out throw the whole ship, only I went to my training and they do their experiments on me. 

"I hope you like what I got for you"

"Huh"

As the door open, there was a great shine of light covered my face. It kinda blinded

Me for a few seconds, I slowly was reopening my eyes little by little. I wasn't use to the light I regained my sight after a few seconds 'wow what a beautiful sight, I never seen something quite like this.' I look around and saw trees, grass and mountains. And some by the tree was already sitting.

"Come on this way" she said starting to walk throws a tree. As she walk closely behind her when we got to the tree there was a young girl, my face was in stun. 'SISTER!' I was looking at her she was almost the same as me and she was wearing a different battle suit than me. She shame boots and shirk but her shirt was the same but had a different color it was dark blue. I also notice that she had the caroler to and a burned mark of 00757 on her arm. Her hair was just like mine, but the golden strips were in the middle of her hair, mine was in the front. (They don't have bangs)

I went sat right in front of her, staring right at each other eyes. ' She is so beautiful' I said to my self

'My name is Star and do you really think so, Am I really beautiful?' she said in her mind. My eyes winded.

"H-how did you do that? How can you speak to me in my mind?" I ask my sister

"You have a bond as sisters and have the ability to take to each other mentally" Rem she began

She explained how the seed ship she was taking care of the other plants, Vash and knives. And they had the same ability to do the same. And told how she new there was doing to us was wrong and she was going to put a stop to it. And the caroler that they had put on us was going to report to the council of the people who were part of, Doctor Marv Collins team. I was listening to every thing that she was saying but I didn't take my eyes of my sister. She was studding me as I did before. Then suddenly she leaned over and huge and started to cry on my shoulder. I reside my arms around her. I the pain she was feeling I was feeling it. I Frowned to my self ' am going to take a way from here so no one would hurt you'

Rem notices us and stops what she was saying. She smiled at us ' I need to report this as soon as possible, look at them no one derisive this' after a while my sister clamed down and sat across of me again. Look at and slowly I turned to Rem and said "Thank you" she then came and touch my face. And said

"You derisive this you have the right to see your sister" a tear rolled down my cheek. This was the first time I let a tear spill out. It was so warm going down my cheek and down to my neck. She wraps  

My tear away, she looks at my eyes and smiled.

 "You know that your eyes are remained my of my favorite flower, the guraimeun (I know you don't spell it like that, but if you seen the series you know what I mean) it means determination."

She then went over to my sister and started play with her hair and made my sister giggle. 

'Determination, the humans are going to pay for every thing, they did to my sister' I was frowning when I heard Rem singing.

"Sooo on the first evening of the pebble…from some where out of nowhere, drop upon dreaming world. One the second sliceable evening… all the children of the pebble join hand and composed the waltz…"

She sang that song for a while until there was an interruption. 

'Max' I frowned he was walking towards use. He came up to Rem.

"Your Visit is over, you need to leave now." He said with a stern voice

"Is there a problem? I still have another hour her with the" she was cut off

"LOOK, leave NOW!" he shouted to Rem

"You know" I got and started to walk throw's Max "You shouldn't scream at her! That really RUDE" My eyes started to glow from all the anger. Max eyes winded a bit in terror, but he was going to grab me when Rem spoke.

"Ok, I'll leave now" standing in his way " but let me take them back to their room"

"Fine, when your done come to the main office" he stated walking away. He look back at me and I still had my face to him he eyes twitch. ' He's afraid if me now, good' I said with a smirk.

We left them room and she walks to my room first. And drop me off. I huge my sister and whimpered that I would set her free. She smiled. Rem huge me and 

Left. That was the last time I saw Rem and my sister. Soon I find out she was forbidden

To see us.

***3 days later***

I continued my Training with Max he was really trying to kill me in the traning room. Of course he had the control to the machines. Then after that they would send me to room Ex.R

There where do the experiments. That day I learned about my Angel arms and they are deadly weapon. They were in my arms. After that they were testing my head thing on me, so I could generate faster, like in a matter of minutes instead of a day. Also the put a shot in to me to extend my mind to use more 100% go deeper. That's the day found out how to use my mind reading ability to my extent, you know read other people mind and move thing with my mind. Of Crouse I didn't tell them anything, when they would ask me if any thing was different.

That night I was concertinaing to commutate with my sister. But when I entered her mind she was in terrible pain she was crying. Then I notice that Max was causes her pain. My clench my fist. My eyes stated to glow again. I got up and started to run throws the door I stated to bang on the door. Tried but the door wasn't open. Suddenly my right hand started to glow and started to look kind a weird I look at it, and then look at the door. Slammed the door down. Started to run were my body was taking me. I just knew were my sister room. I was following her pain until then it was 2 second late when I made to her room her heart was speeding down. I knock down the door and found my sister down on the floor bleeding from her purses. Then I look up and saw the bastered

On top of her 'raping her like he did to many times'

"What the fuck are doing out of you cage you freak!" he went to push the button on his watch. Then my body was getting shock again but I mange to not full down, instead I reap the caroler of my neck. Max eyes started to winded and back away from me. I walk up him he was against the wall. His eyes was getting more terrified each step I was taking throw's him. I Smirk, I loved each moment he was scared.

"Here have a taste!" I stab the caroler throw his throat, crushing his air tube. His blood started to spill all over my hand. I didn't let go until he was dead for sure. I let go he drop to the floor. I look at him and smiled evilly. Then I turned around and look at my sister she was dead. I just look at her, no pain, nothing was going throw my pain there was a gap a hole in me now. I felt empty.

Unexpectedly there were was sounds of emergency light going of. On the monitored

Spoke.

"Emergency, emergency ship going to explored in ten minutes. Abort the ship a soon as possible." I started to run toward my room, when I heard.

"What's going on!?" Sir asks in the main computer room, where Ray was trying to figure out the problem.

"I don't know, it happening to all the other ships. The system is just crashing down, we need to get out of we need to go to the upper deck where there are escape pods" They were about the leave when l lock them in. and change the code to open the doors

"What the fuck!" Ray screamed when they couldn't open the door.

"Look at this" he was looking at the T.V. that shows out the door, in shock. Ray turned to see what he was talking about, when he noticed who had done this.

"Shadow?" I was waving at them with a smirk. And I started throw's the upper deck to the pods I was going as fast I could.

"Ten minus seconds, 9 8 7"

I found them and got in stated to close the door

"6 5 4"

The pod stated to depart from the ship

"3 2 1"

BOOM I saw the ship explode. I had and blank expression on my face.

Sorry guy I need to go to sleep now  PLEZZ PLEZZ PLEZZ PLEZZ

R\R my story and I'll update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2 New Problem

Hey everybody, sorry it took me such long time to update (I was really busy with school stuff!) but now am kinda not (happy happy joy joy) so here we go and oh yeah I don't own Trigun I only wish!!!!!!

Chapter 2 "New Problem"

It had been 138 years now (I think how old vash is now right??) since the crush on gunsmoke. The story continues…

Sighs "idiot" a light blond man spat to himself. How can he be such a fool? Doesn't he see that the spiders are the adversaries, not his damn friends! Knives was getting extremely piss off. Of the thought his other have (Vash) was on the human side and saving them from one thing they deserver, death! "Am going to make him see that am right about the human and he is wrong." 

 He becoming more attaches to those spiders than me his own brother. It was that bitch Rem, she and those stupid ideas of being in peace with those humans. A smirk crept to his face, "but I get rid of her and the crew."

He started to leave to the cave, which was his hideout. With each step he was getting closer to the opening of the cave. A slight wind bowled on his angelic face. Taking in the warm weather. He closed his eyes and reopened them slowly. ' I wonder what my bother is doing now?' 

~In a town somewhere~(I really don't the name of the towns, I know I suck`-`)

"Doughnuts!" vash shouted of joy. As he spotted a doughnut shop, he started to run towards it.

"Hey wait up you idiot!"

 "Wait Mr. vash!" as the two girls was running to catch up to vash.

"Hurry up insures girls, we got to get some doughnuts!"

~Inside the doughnut shop~

As vash was stuffing his mouth with doughnut 

"Man what great doughnuts, like little honey cakes from heaven"

"What a pig" Meryl commented

"Hey am hungry" he said with a innocent voice

"I spot them as I see them," she stated

 "Well your bitchy but I never told," he muttered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she was going to smack his face, when Milly grab her.

 "Uh o, I-I- better get more doughnuts" he got up as quickly as he can and went to the counter. And order more doughnuts.

"Milly!"

"Am sure Mr. Vash was just joking" with a cheer voice

"Hmp" Meryl sat back down.

~At the corner~

"That would be ten double dollars" she handed the doughnuts to vash, and vash paid her. "Thanks" he said

Vash started to leave counter when he over heard a conversation that stop him and glance over the two men who were talking

~The two men~

"Did you hear about what happen to a town not far from here"?

"No, what"

"Well it seems everyone in the town disappeared, there was no one, nada, zip. The only thing they found was a writing on a building that said Knives in blood" he finishes

 'Knives' vash said to himself. I have to do something to him so he stops hurting people. Vash started to ponder about his bother. 'What drove him to be this way?' he ask himself.

"You know what" the other man said. Vash glance once again to know what they where talking about.

"What" the man said

"That the next town from here, I heard that all the children from the town disappeared too. All the children, even the new borne"

   "That awful"

"Do you think it the same person did it?' the man ask his friend. 

"It has to be, the person that did all those things has a bounty on his head it around $62.000.000.000 almost as much as the vash the stamped.

Vash had a serious face on (more like a thinking face on) he went to set back down where the girls were.

"Vash what's wro'' she was cut off from the people who gasp, who just walk in? Vash, Meryl and Milly turned around to see what happened. It was a young girl, no older than 11 or 12 she was covered with cuts and burses all throw her body and her clothing was all cut up.

"Help m-m-me," the young girl pleaded. With that said Meryl and Milly rush to the young and every one in the shop.

"Can some get a first aid kit!"? Meryl shouted as she was holding the young girl in her arms. Some passed her a wet cloth and started to wipe her forehead

"What happened?" Meryl as in a soft voice

"……." She kept her eyes on Meryl. She started to cry softly in her arms

"Hey I know where she from" an old said That a young who lives a town from here. She said 

"M-m-my b-bother iis" her breathing started to faster and faster until she stops breathing and her eyes started to close.

"Meryl is she.." said a voice that was going to start to cry

"Yes" she said softly. Vash was eyes got watery. He bent down to pick up the young girl from Meryl arms. When he had in his arms, he notice that her right had a writing on it 

"00757"

'This is not my bother work; he wouldn't take time to write on them, if it were he would has his name. He would want everyone to know his handy work. Looks like some else is helping him …or… some who wants… the humans dead.

That it for now ok and thank you for r/r my story and I'll update soon ok!!!!!!! So see yah


End file.
